Love, Fly Free
by Lissy Michelle
Summary: Mamoru finally admits his feelings for Usagi...but is she ready to be more than friends?


Love, Fly Free  
  
Chiba Mamoru sat in his usual booth, towards the back of Crown's Fruit Parlor and Arcade. Although a newspaper was propped before him, opened -as usual- to the business section, his eyes were not on the page. No, the intense, beautifully deep eyes of Chiba Mamoru were riveted on a young lady, approximately sixteen years of age, who was currently concentrating deeply on guiding Sailor V through a complex series of maneuvers to conquer level fifteen. Mamoru watched her -had always watched her- with fascination and, if someone had taken time to study his expression, that someone might have recognized the look of longing in his eyes. Chiba Mamoru had, in fact, loved the bright, vibrant Tsukino Usagi since the day he'd seen her...long before he had actually met her. When he had first seen her, he thought she must have been an angel; she exuded such a shining personality, such a beautiful smile. It warmed his heart (which he had thought long dormant) to even be in the presence of such a lovely creature. But Mamoru was afraid..afraid of loving her. Afraid that she wouldn't love him back. He didn't think he could handle her rejection, and so he struggled to make himself content to bicker with her for a time, before slinking to the back of the arcade to sit for hours, watching her. He was just one of her many admirers.the only one who lurked in the shadows, basking in her light.  
  
Usagi was only too aware of the man quietly sipping his coffee in the shadows. He thought she didn't notice him, but she did. The moment his eyes touched her, she could feel it. She could feel his gaze on her as surely as if they were his hands, stroking her cheek, her throat, her hair..she almost shivered with the intensity of his gaze. For Usagi, Chiba Mamoru was a mystery: dark, deep and enticing. He was handsome, quiet, smart and sexy. He bickered with her, called her names, but she knew -knew- that he didn't mean the things he said. She actually thought, at times, that she saw something in his eyes.some soft emotion, something that almost frightened her..if Mamoru possessed such emotions.was she capable of hurting him? But no..he never looked hurt by their harsh exchange of words.only amused. He'd laughed over her most recent retort, and his smile had been genuine. After their fights, he sat at his solitary, isolated booth, and watched her for the remainder of his time there. Usagi had never been uncomfortable with it; there were times where she felt protected by it. But, for the life of her, Usagi could not figure out why Mamoru chose to stare at her. She wasn't pretty, she knew..she wasn't smart..she wasn't graceful. Perhaps, someday, she would offer to be his friend. Officially, without only the tentative friendship they seemed to attain while thinking up new insults to exchange. Still thinking over this new idea, she reached into her pocket for another quarter (as Sailor V had met her untimely end falling off the Tokyo Tower), and discovered it was empty. Shrugging, she hopped off the stool, and retrieved her briefcase. She waved goodbye to her friends, and yelled "Ja!" to Motoki, who was hard at work in the kitchens, and was out the door and on her way home.  
  
"You know, she doesn't hate you. In fact, she might actually like you. It wouldn't hurt to just tell her you like her, and you'd like to buy her a soda sometime." Motoki suggested to Mamoru, who'd moved up to the front counter in hopes of catching a glimpse of Usagi's retreating figure. "Are you kidding? She despises me. She'd never want to do anything with me." Mamoru said, eyes riveted out the window. "Baka," Motoki said, "Usagi-chan is smarter than anyone gives her credit for. She knows you sit in the back and watch her, she told me so." Mamoru blanched. "What?" He gasped. "She's not oblivious to the fact that you stare at her all day. She asked me why you did, and I told her she'd have to take it up with you. She wasn't angry or embarrassed. Just curious. You should tell her. I think there's a good chance that she won't reject you." Motoki finished with a sigh. Mamoru was sometimes too thick for his own good. Mamoru considered this for a moment. "Maybe I will tell her..someday." He said, finally. A good, vague answer.sure to get Motoki off his back for a few weeks, at least. "Well, let's hope 'someday' comes soon. I've seen a guy from Usagi-chan's school hanging around her pretty closely. Looks like he might be about to make his move," Motoki said casually. Mamoru stood. "I'll kill him." He growled, seething. "I will tear him limb from limb, and- " "And what will that get you? Nothing but Usagi-chan thinking you're a psychopath - which, by the way, I am not so certain you aren't- and that won't get you anywhere with her." Motoki admonished, setting the glass he'd been cleaning on the counter. He leaned over the counter, linking his fingers, resting on his elbows. "You're just going to have to tell her, Mamoru." With a frustrated growl, Mamoru grabbed his things, and stormed out of the arcade.  
  
After much thought, Mamoru realized that Motoki was right. He wasn't getting anywhere just watching her. Besides, if it turned out she liked him back, he could have so much more.. With a heavy sigh, resigned to put his heart on the line, he trudged down the dark street towards Usagi's house. The street lights had long since come on, and fireflies flitted about anxiously. Mamoru arrived at her house, and checked his watch. 10:22. Far too late to ring the bell. But he couldn't put it off anymore..he had to tell her now, before he lost his nerve. Decisively, he grabbed at a tree branch that hung over his head, and hefted himself into the tree. He forced his way up through the branches, earning his fair share of cuts and scrapes on his way. Finally, he grasped the iron bars of her balcony, and heaved himself from the tree over the bars. The light in the room turned on, and the curtain rustled. A sliver of a face peeked out. A blue-eyed face, with rosy cheeks, and sweetly curved pink lips. It was Usagi, of course. She opened the door, and gasped. "Chiba Mamoru! What are you doing here, it's 10-mfph!" He cut off her tirade by gently placing a hand over her mouth. "I know it's late. Can I come in? I really need to talk to you." He said. She stepped back, allowing him to shuffle in. He knew she would; she would never turn away someone in need, no matter who. He jammed his hands in his pockets, as she closed the balcony door, and locked the door to her bedroom, to ensure no parental interruption. "I don't mean to be rude, Mamoru-baka, but you can't stay long. If my parents find out you're here, they'll kill me..and then they'll kill you." Usagi said. Mamoru laughed half-heartedly, too nervous to do much else. He rocked back on his heels, and Usagi motioned for him to sit. He did as she bid, perching himself at he edge of her bed, accidentally sending one of several stuffed bunnies toppling to the floor. He picked it up and, at a loss of what to do with it, simply held onto it. "Did you have something you needed to say, Mamoru-kun?" Usagi prodded gently. "Yeah.give me a moment.this isn't easy." He said. Too jittery to sit a moment longer, he leapt to his feet, and began pacing the pink carpeted floor. "What I wanted to say was..well, I mean..you know how I always.." He gave up, dragging his fingers through his tousled black hair, whirling around to face Usagi. She stared at him with wide eyes, never having seen him so disgruntled before. "Dammit." He cursed softly. He drew in a deep breath, and let everything out. "Usako, I love you. I've always loved you. Even before you hit me in the head with that crumpled up test. And.and it's been killing me to just have to sit and watch you and hope you didn't hate me. I don't think I could stand it if you hated me, Usako, but I don't think you're capable of hating anyone. You're so full of light and life and love, and.and so many other things I can't even begin to name.all I know is that when I look at you, I feel..I feel things I haven't ever felt before. And..and that's all. I just needed to tell you. Please don't hate me." He sank to the floor, hooking his arms around his knees. This was the closest he'd come to crying since his parents died thirteen years ago. He closed his eyes, waiting for some response from Usagi. Usagi was stunned.she'd never seen Mamoru vulnerable like this. She had the power to make this grown man happy or to leave him heartbroken, and it frightened her. She'd had no idea so much emotion; so much love had been buried beneath the cool, nonchalant exterior of Chiba Mamoru. She realized now that the hated nickname - Odango Atama - could actually have been his way of using a pet name for her. She'd never realized..never though to even hope that this sophisticated, worldly young man could -might, on some cosmic level- actually like her. It was mind boggling, to say the least. Like every other teenage girl who frequented Crown's Fruit Parlor, she'd had somewhat of a crush on Chiba Mamoru.but liking him was somewhat akin to liking a Movie star..nice to dream about, but nothing could ever come of it, and it was foolish to think something might. She didn't know what to make of it.it scared her to think that he actually loved her.what if she pursued a relationship with him, and he discovered she wasn't as great as he thought? She couldn't take that..couldn't take his rejection of her once he discovered she was not beautiful or graceful or smart, or anything he might've imagined her to be. On the other hand..here he was, risking his heart, telling her he loved her. He'd stumbled over the words, but it was the sweetest, most honest display of emotion she had ever witnessed. She wanted nothing better than to tell him she loved him as well..but she knew nothing about him yet. She was not as brave as he.she couldn't risk her own heart just yet. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he lifted his head, seeking her eyes. She smiled weakly. "We can be friends, okay, Mamoru-chan?" She said softly. He understood at once.he had always understood her. She was afraid as well. And yet, she was offering him a chance. A chance to prove he wouldn't hurt her, that he truly did love her. And, god willing, Mamoru would take that chance, and never let her go.  
  
"Good morning, Tsukino-san. Is Usagi-chan ready yet?" Mamoru asked, bowing respectfully as Usagi's mother opened the front door. "Not quite yet, Mamoru-san. Please, do come in. She'll be down shortly." Ikuko said, opening the door so Mamoru could step inside. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Usagi called, racing down the stairs. She snatched up her lunch, and kissed her mother goodbye. "Bye, Mama! I'll be back after school!" Usagi grabbed Mamoru's arm, tugging him out of the house, and down the street. Ikuko chuckled to herself, shutting the door. "Such a nice young man." She murmured.  
  
"Usako, hold it a minute." Mamoru said, laughing at Usagi's attempts to get him to speed up. "Hurry, Mamo-chan. I'm going to be late!" Usagi said. He gently pried her fingers off his arms, linked his fingers with hers, and tugged her in the opposite direction. "My car is this way, Usako." He said gently. Usagi blinked. "Oh." She said meekly.  
  
The red sports car pulled up to the curb by Juuban high school. Usagi opened the door, but Mamoru restrained her before she could get out. "Friends?" He asked. "Friends." She responded, with a smile. "Have a good day, Usako. I'll pick you up after school." He said, kissing her cheek. "Alright. Bye, Mamo-chan!" Usagi hopped out of the car, waiting until his car was out of sight, before she turned and entered the school.  
  
"Usa-chan! You're early. Is something wrong?" Makoto asked, concerned. "No, no. Mamo-chan just dropped me off." Usagi replied. "Who dropped you off?" Makoto asked in a hoarse whisper. This was just too much to take in. "Chiba Mamoru. You know..the cute one." Usagi said with a quirky grin. "We've decided to be friends." "I think..I think I have to sit down.." Makoto said, reaching for her chair. Usagi laughed, part of her hoping all the girls would react this way..it was most amusing.  
  
"Want something?" Mamoru asked, as Usagi looked up at the menu in Crown's Fruit Parlor. "No, no.I eat too much as it is." Usagi said, blushing slightly. "Come on, I'll buy." Mamoru urged, ruffling her hair affectionately. "No, thanks..I'm putting on too much weight." Usagi responded quietly. "Please tell me you're joking. You're not fat. You couldn't be fat if you tried, Usako." Mamoru said. "Excuse me, but you were the one who constantly teased me about eating twice my body weight!" Usagi said, temper flaring. "I never meant anything I said when we argued, Usako. Not one single thing." He said honestly. Usagi's temper mellowed into a warm glow. "Then why did you tease me so much?" she asked curiously. "Because you're adorable when you're angry." He said, tweaking her nose. "Now, come on. What do you want?" "Well, if you insist..I'll have a chocolate malt." Usagi said. He slid an arm around her waist, and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl." He said.  
  
Mamoru drove Usagi home that evening, talking and laughing with her as if they'd been friends all their lives. Usagi was amazed..he was so relaxed, so easy going, and she'd never known. However handsome she'd thought him before, he was ten times more so when he smiled...twenty when he laughed. He parked the car and walked her up the steps to her porch. They talked for a few minutes, before Mamoru took her hands. "Usako, can I kiss you?" he asked. "Well, you did this morning, and at the arcade, so-" she began. "No, no. Not that kind of kiss." He said. Usagi was suddenly very nervous. "Oh..okay." She said, her voice a whisper. He tilted her chin up, and moved closer to her, leaning down to brush his lips across hers. At first, it was just a warm, chaste kiss, just his lips caressing hers ever so softly. But Usagi moved closer to him, sliding her hands over his shoulders, rising on her toes to meet his kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly to him. She parted her lips, and he willingly took the invitation, deepening the kiss further. One of her hands buried itself in his thick black locks, holding him as tightly and he was holding her. After a few minutes of their passionate embrace, Mamoru broke the kiss. He didn't release her, though, keeping her securely within his arms. He turned his face into her throat, breathing in her sweet-scented perfume. "I love you, Usako." He murmured. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut. Why did she have to be such a coward? "I...I.." Usagi struggled to get the words out. Mamoru seemed to sense her discomfort. He gently released her, and smiled softly. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning," He said, "Sweet dreams, Usako." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and walked down the steps.although Usagi noticed that he waited until she was safely inside before driving away.  
  
Three Months later..  
  
"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked, plucking the cherry off of Usagi's sundae, and popping it in his mouth before she could protest. "What do you mean?" Usagi asked, keeping her eyes on her sundae, concentrating on scooping up all the whipped cream. "You've been quiet all day, and you've had that sundae for precisely twelve minutes, and have yet to take a bite. You won't even look at me. Tell me what's wrong, Usako." He prodded gently. Usagi glanced around the crowded arcade. "I think we should go somewhere else." She said. Mamoru nodded his agreement. Usagi took a few half-hearted bites of her sundae, but it wasn't sitting well, and she finally gave up and allowed him to throw it away. He helped her out of her seat, and took her hand. They exited the arcade, and walked the three blocks to the park in silence. Mamoru led Usagi to his favorite spot at the park, a bench by the lake, concealed by a weeping willow. He sat, and motioned for Usagi to sit beside him. She sat close to him, resting her head on his shoulder, gathering the strength she needed from him. He wrapped his right arm around her, holding her close, and he caught up her right hand with his left. She sniffled. "Shhh, don't cry, Usako. Everything will be fine, I promise." He said soothingly, making Usagi want to cry harder.he didn't even know what was wrong..how could he promise such a thing? "I..I got a call from my Uncle last night. The one who lives in America." Usagi began. "Mama sent him a picture of me for a family photo album, and he thinks I could have a career in modeling. He has his own studio, and wants me to work for him. I'd make enough money that I could send half home, and Papa wouldn't have to work anymore. I'm guaranteed this, if I agree to sign a 5 year contract. The only thing is that I'd have to go to America." Usagi said. She took another shaky breath. "This is my chance, Mamo-chan. My one chance to prove myself, to prove that I can do it! I want to do it..but I don't want to leave you." She buried her face in his shirt, holding back tears. He caught her close, pulling her onto his lap, holding her as if he would never let go. He said nothing; just held her and kissed her hair as she cried. Finally, she lifted her head, brushing the last remnants of tears from her eyes. "If you ask me not to go, Mamo-chan, I won't." she said. He shook his head, sadly. She thought she could see tears shimmering in his eyes. "I can't ask you not to go, Usako. That would be selfish of me. This is your dream, and I won't take it from you. My dream will just have to wait a while. Just promise me one thing, alright?" he asked. "Anything." She said, curling against him. "You'll come back to me. Someday. If only to tell me that you've found someone you love, and you've come to tell me goodbye." He said. "I'll come back, Mamo-chan, I promise. And it won't be to tell you goodbye." She said softly.  
  
Mamoru stood on Usagi's front porch, talking about Usagi's upcoming move. "So, when do you have to leave?" Mamoru asked. Usagi winced. She was going to hate this part. "In three days." She said, bracing herself for his reaction. He squeezed her hand, smiling at her. "I'll take off class. I'm coming to the airport with you, alright?" he asked. She nodded, on the verge of tears again. "Yes, I'd.I'd like that." She said. "Hey, don't cry. It'll be okay, don't worry. I'll call you every chance I get, I promise. And we'll write to each other. And.and when you're famous, I'll watch every show you do. Don't worry, Usako, everything's going to be just fine. Oh, please don't cry, it's killing me." He said, stroking her cheek. "I..can't help it, Mamo-chan. I don't think I want to go anymore. I can't do this." She said. "Shhh. You can do anything. I believe in you, Usako. You'll go, and you'll have a wonderful time." He said. "Just don't forget me. Please, don't forget me."  
  
At The Airport..  
  
"I'll miss you, Mamo-chan." Usagi said, still not ready to let go of him, clutching desperately to that horrid green jacket. "I'll miss you, too, Usako. I love you so much. I'll wait for you, Usako, I promise. There won't be a minute that goes by that I won't be thinking about you. Here." He took a small box from his pocket. It was a ring-box, Usagi knew at once. He opened it, and took the ring from it. "It's a promise ring. It's my promise to you, Usako. I promise to always love you. Forever and ever. This way, we'll never be far apart. I'll be with you anywhere you are." He said. He slid the beautiful diamond-and- pearl ring onto the middle finger of her left hand. "Thank you, Mamo-chan. This is the most beautiful gift I have ever received. I'll treasure it." Usagi said. She kissed his cheek, and he hugged her close, breathing her in for the last time for five years. "They say that if you love something, set it free, and if it comes back to you, it's yours. Come back to me, Usako." Mamoru whispered. "This is the final boarding call for flight 1622 to New York, USA. All remaining passengers, please board the plane now." The microphone droned, and Usagi cursed the wretched thing for hurrying her. "Go on. You'll miss your plane." Mamoru urged. "I'll wait here until your plane leaves." He swept a few tears from her cheek. Usagi hadn't even realized she was crying. She nodded. He brushed a kiss across her lips, and she picked up her bag, walking slowly towards the gate. Halfway there, she stopped, spun around, and raced back to him. She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, Mamo-chan." She said. His arms closed around her. "I know you do. I love you, and I'll miss you like crazy. But you've got to go, Usako, or you'll miss your chance. Don't worry. We'll see each other again." He said. This time, he escorted her to the gate, and handed her bag to a disgruntled stewardess. "Take care of her. Don't let her cry." He said. He turned to Usagi, taking her face in his hands. "Listen to me, Usako. No tears, okay? I don't want you to be sad. You should go to America and have the time of your life, alright?" He kissed her once more, and then turned her towards the stewardess. "Don't let her get off the plane." He said. The stewardess, awed by Mamoru's commanding presence, did as he instructed, and escorted Usagi down the ramp. Mamoru stood and waved until he could no longer see her, and then he dashed to the window, to wait for her plane to depart. Slowly, it backed out of the gate, picking up speed as it taxied down the runway. It lifted into the air, and Mamoru followed it with his eyes, until it was no larger than a pinprick in the sky.  
  
Five Years Later..  
  
A young, blonde woman wearing a white sundress and sunglasses entered Crown's Fruit Parlor, looking around expectantly. Not much had changed in the last five years, except for the new counter top, a few new games, and the television installed in the corner, by the counter. Two men were at the counter, talking companionably. One was in an apron, busily scrubbing the counter, and the other was wearing a hideous green jacket, sipping a cup of coffee, and watching the television intently. ".in latest news, Usagi Tsukino, the newest, hottest model in the states, has reportedly left the country to return to her childhood home of Tokyo, Japan. Miss Tsukino has reportedly been seen with designer Jed Maliano. Although neither has acknowledged a relationship, we feel that..." The news from the blaring television had the dark-haired man turning away, scowling. He looked down, stirring a spoon in his black coffee. "Cheer up, Mamoru. It's not true. It couldn't be. Usagi-chan would never do that to you." Motoki said, brushing his hands off on his apron. "I know, but.I haven't heard from her in months. I can't help but wonder..what if that guy.." Mamoru trailed off. Usagi seated herself next to Mamoru, without removing her sunglasses. He didn't even look up. "Can I help you, miss?" Motoki asked politely. "Yes.I'll have a coffee. Black, please." Usagi said. Motoki nodded, heading off to the kitchen. Mamoru whirled to face her. He studied her for a moment, then swept her off her seat, into his embrace. "Usako." He murmured, holding her so tightly, Usagi feared her breath would be crushed from her. She slid her arms around his neck, feeling complete for the first time in years. "Here's your coffee, miss-Mamoru! What are you doing?!" Motoki gasped, upon his return. Mamoru, grinning, slowly released Usagi, keeping an arm tightly about her waist. With one hand, he gently tugged off her sunglasses, revealing her bright blue eyes. "Usagi-chan!" Motoki gasped again. "I didn't even recognize you! You look so.so..different." he said. "It's good to see you again, Motoki-chan. I've missed you all so much." Usagi said, smiling. Mamoru turned her towards him. "Tell me it's not true. About that man, I mean. You're not." he began. Usagi laughed. "It's not true. Jed is my cousin, apart from my good friend." She replied. He let out a breath, and crushed her to him again. "You came back. I've missed you so much, Usako." He said. "Of course I came back, Mamo-chan. I love it here. As much as I love America, it's not where I want to be. I'm rich and famous now, I can do whatever I want. And since I'm not going to be modeling anymore, I've decided I want to live here. Right here, in Juuban District." She said. He grinned. "I told you everything would be all right." He said, brushing a lock of hair from her face. "Yes, you were right as usual." She said. "And, Mamo-chan.I've found somebody I love." His face fell for a moment, but he quickly composed himself and forced a smile. "Really? I'll have to meet him, then." He said, though his voice sounded flat, even to himself. She laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You dolt," she said, still chuckling, "I love you." "You're serious?" he asked, hope filling him. She nodded. He gave a shout, and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around. "Thank Kami-sama," he said, "I don't think I could survive if you loved somebody else." "I've always loved you, Mamo-chan. It just took me a while to realize it..and even longer to admit it." Usagi said. Mamoru set her on her feet, hands on her hips. "That's because you're a stubborn baby." He said. Usagi grinned. "And you're an arrogant jerk." She said, struggling not to laugh. "Klutz." "Wimp." "Marry me." "Okay." Motoki rolled his eyes, setting dishes in the sink. "Some things never change," he muttered.  
There. 4,555 words of fluff. This one took longer than usual, but that's probably because I'm very very good at procrastinating. Please review. I love to hear what people think. Even if it sucked, tell me!  
  
Luv,  
  
Lissy. 


End file.
